Almost
by Descendent
Summary: Yet another song Fic, this Time focusing on Pietro and his feelings for a certain blond. Featuring the song Almost by Bowling for Soup.


Almost 

Time for Pietro's turn. This time Pietro muses about a certain blond to a tune by 'Bowling for Soup.' Takes place after Tabitha left the Brotherhood.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Pietro Maximoff, or Tabitha Smith. They belong to Marvel Entertainment Group™. The song "Almost" and the lyrics held within belong to the band "Bowling for Soup" and are used without their consent. I stole 'em. That's right. I'm a pirate. Arrrrrrrr…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The 'Hood House™©®

Tabitha smith walked through the mall, a shopping bag on her arm. She smirked when she saw a familiar face. "Hi speedy?" Tabitha said as she strolled up to the Brotherhood member.

"Hey Crazy lady." Pietro said with a smirk.

"Crazy? Moi?" Tabitha said in mock shock.

"Alright. How about Klepto?" Pietro quipped.

"That I can accept." Tabitha smirked. "What are you doing here?"

"Staying away from the others. Ever since Wanda moved in, there's been a giant bulls-eye on my head."

"Aw. Poor speedy." Tabitha crowed as she ruffled her hair.

"Not the hair!" Pietro cried as he pushed her off and fixed it. "God it took me a whole minute to get perfect."

"A whole minute. My god. That is so long." Tabitha mused as she made a few dramatic movements.

"Hey. Not all of us can blow off our friends and responsibilities." Pietro countered.

"Your one to talk." Tabitha pointed out.

"Good point." Pietro said as he looked down.

"So what's really bothering you?" Tabitha asked, propping herself against the wall.

"It's hard to say." Pietro said simply. "But much easier to sing." Pietro smirked as he disappeared in a blink of an eye. He returned a few seconds later, dressed in eighties punk gear with a guitar in hands.

"Oh my god." Tabitha said as her face turned beat red.

"This here little ditty is by my boys is Bowling for Soup." Pietro said with a smirk as he began to play.

"Why is this not going to end well?" Tabitha asked with a smirk.

"_I almost got drunk at school at 14… Where I totally made out with the homecoming queen… Who almost went on to be miss Texas… But lost to a slut with much bigger breastes… I almost dropped out to move to LA… Where I was almost famous for almost a day… And I almost had you… But I guess that doesn't cut it… Almost loved you… I almost wished you would've loved me too_…"

"WHOO HOO PARTY!" Tabitha shouted as she generated a dozen or so plasma bombs and threw them into the fountain, creating a series of water explosions that doused the pair as Pietro continued to dance around playing.

"_I almost held up a grocery store… Where I almost did 5 years and then 7 more… Cuz I almost got popped for a fight with a thug… Cuz he almost made off with a bunch of the drugs… That I almost got hooked on cuz you ran away… And I wish I woulda had the nerve to ask you to stay…"_

"Mysti wouldn't have me." Tabitha smirked as she danced around.

"_And I almost had you… But I guess that doesn't cut it… Almost had you… And I didn't even know it… You kept me guessing and now I guess that… I spent my time missing you… I almost wish you would've loved me too…"_

"Are we actually seeing this?" Bobby asked as the new mutants watched in shock as Tabitha and Pietro danced around, Pietro still playing and singing.

"That or the Professor is giving us all a shared nightmare." Ray shuttered.

"Totally." Jubilee muttered.

"_Here I go thinking about all the things I could've done… I'm gonna need a forklift cuz all the baggage weighs a ton… I know we've had our problems I can't remember one…"_

"Hair care product fights, ego clash, repressed rage, emotional trauma, bad parents, the monopoly incident, the burger King Incident, the drunkenness at Duncan's party…" Tabitha listed off as Pietro smirked. He began a slow melody as a low voice.

"_I almost forgot to say something else… And if I can't fit it in I'll keep it all to myself… _

_I almost wrote a song about you today… But I tore it all open and I threw it away…"_

"HEY!" Tabitha screamed as she stomped her foot.

"_And I almost had you… But I guess that doesn't cut it… Almost had you… And I didn't even know it… You kept me guessing and now I guess that…I spent my time missing you… And I almost had you…"_

"Did you now?" Tabitha asked as Pietro threw the guitar across the store.

"_I almost wish you would've loved me too…"_ Pietro finished as he kissed her hand and gave his traditional smirk. He was gone a few seconds later. Tabitha just shrugged as she picked up her bags, ignoring the stares everyone was giving her. "I knew it." Tabitha smiled as she walked away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A bit more chipper than my last couple of fic's. But I like it. I hope you all did as well.

Later,

Descendent


End file.
